


your eyes are beautiful

by radwastelandduck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Billverly if you look hard enough, M/M, POV Richie Tozier, Platonic Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radwastelandduck/pseuds/radwastelandduck
Summary: When Eddie get´s a boyfriend, Richie´s cigarettes disappear faster than usual.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	your eyes are beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic. I´ve wanted to write for a long time and I finally did it. Comments are appreciated. Enjoy!

“Your eyes are so beautiful”, he said.

There was a certain hesitance behind the words even in his tipsy state. Richie just stared at him. He couldn´t believe what he just heard. These words should be directed at him not the guy Eddie currently was talking to. Richie´s eyes could have burned holes in the back of Eddie´s head if Bev didn´t show up to rescue him.

“Come on Rich, I have a pack of smokes hidden in the backyard.”

She knew exactly what Richie needed right now to calm down. They stepped out the in the garden of the Denbrough house. The moon illuminated the small path to the garage. Next to the door was a small bush to which Bev led Richie. She pulled out an open pack of his favourite brand and handed it to him. Her hand looked quite skilled at fishing it out of the plant like she does this every other night. Richie took out one of the sticks and stuck it into his mouth. Bev did the same and took the lighter out of the package too, lighting her cigarette first and then giving it to Richie.

“You know, normally you don´t like those.” Richie observed.

“I had a feeling I´d need them tonight.”

Yeah like she needed them, she just brought them for Richie. Her omniscient reply did nothing to calm his nerves. How could she have predicted that tonight was the night Eddie would tell another guy something Richie desperately wanted to hear. This guy. He made Richie yell at his past self for missing his chance. Eddie was seeing him for almost a month now. Nothing serious yet. Richie would know, Eddie liked to tell him all about the weekly dates. Even after the first time this guy had asked Eddie out, he was the first Eddie came to tell.

“Rich, you won´t believe what just happened!” he had exclaimed at him.

They were standing under the bleachers at their high school field. Richie slowly looked up at Eddie, the cigarette in his mouth just giving the barest twitch. It was unusual that Eddie was _this_ existed. He was passionate about most things in life, eagerly talking about the topics that interest him. He even was an active listener, really giving you the feeling that he loves listing to you talking. Yeah, he was just a great friend, something Richie could never quite achive. But there was something more behind his voice that day. Richie could instantly hear it. One of the perks when you nearly obsessively listen to your yearlong best friend.

“Do tell, Eds. Can´t keep me waiting here too long or I´ll freeze my balls off.”

It was mid-winter but Richie really didn´t wanna miss his smokes. It gets worse in winter. He longs more, he sees couples everywhere. Every time he catches a glimpse of Eddie in one of his oversized sweaters in the hallway, he is out of the school and under the bleachers in under a minute. That´s the only way of stopping it, stopping the urge to kiss Eddie right then and there. Today was especially bad, it was already his third cigarette.

“He asked me out, Rich! I can´t believe it! He wants to take a walk with me around the lake and get hot chocolate somewhere after. I´m so happy. I would have never thought that someone would asked me out. Can you believe it? I´m so happy! Rich?”

Richie did his best to look convincingly happy about it too. It seems that he didn´t do a very good job. His heart was racing, he was warm and cold all over. _He _could have been the guy, the one that asked Eddie out. But he didn´t. Who was he to tell Eddie it´s a bad idea?

“Dude, that sounds great! I´m really happy for you. It´ll be great. Do I know this guy by the way?”

God, that didn´t sound like him one bit. No joke, no nasty comment. Eddie knew for sure something was up. Richie just hoped the question would distract Eddie from this circumstance. Eddie eyed him suspiciously, answering slowly.

“Yeah you know him. He is your drama class. His name is Mark.”

“Oh, he is great. You´ll like him. And I bet you like his dick too”

He threw a wink at Eddie. It seemed to convince him more or less that Richie was fine because he rolled his eyes and replied, “At least I´m getting some. See you after school?”

Richie just nodded. With that Eddie turned around and got back to school. He hurried over the empty field as Richie watched him go. His scarf was flying in the wind as Eddie was trying to hold it near him. Richie couldn´t see his face but he knew he would contract his brows, his face red. Richie pulled his smoke up to his mouth, taking the last pull from it. He threw it into the grass and took the next one out. Sticking it between his teeth and lighting it, he knew he was fucked.

Since then it had been Mark here, Mark there. He was the topic of all of Eddie´s talks. Richie kinda wanted to avoid Eddie (and Mark too for that matter) but he was still the one where Eddie would openly talk to. When Mark had tried to kiss him at the third date and Eddie backed out, he came to Richie to talk about his fears and insecurities. Richie calmed him down, told him to talk to Mark. To figure out boundaries between the two of them and to do everything at Eddie´s pace. Eddie had hugged Richie and thanked him before he was out the door again on the way to Mark. Richie hated it, hated to give advice on a relationship he didn´t really support. He hated just being a friend to Eddie. His behaviour changed. His wouldn´t run his mouth as often, his jokes would be flat and unfunny. His friends noticed, all except Eddie. He was to caught up in his boyfriend. Every loser tried to open him up, but no one succeeded. But then Bev and Stan cornered him together. He broke down and spilled his secret. How he loved Eddie and how he never done something about it. How he couldn´t be happy for him and how he wanted to be the one who made him happy. How much he hated himself, how much he smoked, how much he cried and how very much he loved Eddie. He talked and talked, tears falling down his face. Neither Bev nor Stan interrupted him. At the end his voice was barely a whisper. His friend just hugged him, but he understood. They understood.

“It just hurts, you know? The thought that I could have been the one.”

Bev just nods. She knew that Richie will talk when he wants to talk.

“He said that to me. `Your eyes are beautiful`. It was just once, when he slept over. The sun was falling into my room that morning, he looked so gorgeous. I just had to tuck his hair behind his ear to see his full face. He opened his eyes in that moment and said those words.”

It was a magical moment. They stared into each other’s eyes for minutes, taking everything in. Eddie wasn´t really tired anymore as he said the words because he didn´t say them when he woke up. He said them after looking Richie deeply into the eyes. Richie wanted to kiss him, he even leaned in. But Eddie just shut his eyes and groaned.

“It´s so bright, Rich. Can you please shut the blinds?”

The moment was over and Richie was sure he saw something that wasn´t there in Eddie´s eyes. Something like love.

“I really thought we would kiss. I was so sure. Christ, I hate myself.”

“You know, Eddie once told Bill this story. He said the same as you, hated himself for not going for it.”

“Marsh are just telling me that Eddie wanted to kiss me? Because that is a really shitty way to make me feel better.”

Richie head spinned. This couldn´t be true. That would mean he truly had had a shot but disarmed himself before taking it. Why is she just telling him this know?

“Eddie also talked to Bill more recently. He mentioned things like `not so sure about Mark` and `feelings for Richie`. Not so sure though, Bill hasn´t officially told me yet.”

Richie couldn´t think straight anymore. Feeling for him? Eddie? Now? It made no sense. He seemed so happy with Mark. It couldn´t be. Or could it? He had to know, he had to. He threw away his smoke, barely used. He went inside again, his glasses fogging up. He didn´t care, all he cared about was finding Eddie. He bumped into a few people, asking everyone if they had seen Eddie. Bill was the one who finally provided Richie with an answer.

“He is my room.”

Richie sprinted up the stairs. The door to Bill´s room was open, no one else was up here. Perfect for the talk they were about to have. He stopped when he heard voices.

“…I´m just not really sure about this anymore.”

Eddie´s voice.

“Eddie, I understand. I don´t wanna pressure you into anything. But you should tell him. You are more excited to go see him and tell him about me that actually being with me.”

“Thank you so much for understanding. I don´t want to keep lying to you.”

There was the sound of sheets rustling, footsteps nearing the door. Richie was petrified. Mark looked surprised to see him here but that look changed into a knowing look really quick. A look that said `go talk to him`. He brushed Richie´s shoulder as he passed him and made his way downstairs. Richie awoke from his freezing state, stepping into Bill´s room. Eddie was still sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out the window seemingly in deep thought. Richie closed the door behind him, wanting absolute privacy for this conversation and for what maybe followed. Even at the soft sound the door made when it clicked into the lock, Eddie didn´t look up.

“Hey”

That startled Eddie, his gaze turning at Richie.

“Hey”

Eddie brought his eyes back to the window. It didn´t seem like he wanted to talk. But Richie sure as hell wanted to talk. They had to do this. Richie had to do this. 

“So, I just met Mark in the hallway…” Richie let that statement hang in the air, waiting for Eddie so respond. He just hummed, still deep in thought.

“He seemed kinda bumped, everything alright between you two?” He tried again.

Eddie shook his head, but still didn´t say anything. Richie wanted so desperately to talk to him, to get him to talk about this.

“Okay, it doesn´t seem like you want to talk but I gotta get this off my chest. So I´m just gonna talk.”

Richie waited for a reaction which came in form of a nod.

“So, like I say, something has been on my mind for a long time now. That thing being you. Eds, you are on my mind constantly. Every time I´m alone, I think of you, every time I´m not alone I think of you. I know, it´s bad timing to tell you right now, with the boyfriend and everything, but I needed you to know. I don´t wanna go to college or wherever and regret not telling you forever. I like you, like really like you. It´s not just a crush, that would´ve gone away. I carried these feeling for a long time. You probably know, with me trying to kiss you and everything. And man, I like Mark, he´s a nice guy, but I really hate him. I hate how he could do the thing I couldn´t. Eddie, I love you and want to be with you. But I also want you to be happy, so if you don´t feel the same, tell me. I won´t be mad and I´ll still be your friend if you want that too. So yeah, I´m finish pouring my heart out. “

His eyes were on the ground the whole time but now he casted them upwards, trying to catch Eddie´s reaction. Eddie still sat unmoved on the bed, only his eyes looked into Richie´s. God, his eyes were so breathtakingly beautiful. Eddie slowly stood up, coming towards him. There was a kind of uncertainty written on his face.

“Rich, I really appreciate you telling me but I gotta have some time to think about this. I just broke up with Mark, you know. He said, it was because of you. And he might be right, he might not be. I don´t wanna screw our friendship by deciding wrong. I think I like you too but I thought that of Mark too. Just give me some time. It´s only fair for us both.”

“We could kiss, seeing how it feels. If it feels different from Mark.”

Eddie considered for a moment, then nodded. He ignored the fact that he has nothing to compare this kiss to. Mark and he never kissed, Eddie would´ve told him. Richie took a step into Eddie´s personal space, reaching up to cup his head in his hands. His face felt as red as Eddie´s looked. His knees were weak, his stomach turned. Eddie was closing his eyes, coming towards him. Richie couldn´t quite get himself to close his eyes completely, just letting a slit open to look at Eddie. The moment their lips touched it felt like the world was collapsing around him. Eddie´s lips were soft and wonderful. Richie couldn´t believe his luck. He was kissing the boy he dreamed of kissing for years and years and he wanted to do it for years and years on end. But as fast as it started it was over. Eddie pulled away, looking up at him.

“Your eyes are beautiful”

**Author's Note:**

> Who said that, hm? It´s up to you to decide...


End file.
